Hellish Situations
by Azzia
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is a good story and you'll just have to read it to find out what it's about. My first Fanfic so be kind and enjoy. I also like reviews a lot. I hope you like it and yeah. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way shape or form. But I do own Eri and her parents, that's all mine. Updates guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hi this is my first story so please take it easy on me! I actually had a dream about this and decided I could turn it into a fanfiction! So here it is and because of my stupid alarm clock, I have no idea how it ends so you'll just have to wait and see. Without further ado... Hellish Situations Chapter 1!

Chapter 1

"I won't go through with it. I refuse!" I stated to my parents.

"But sweetie, the Morinozuka's are a great family it is an honor to even be given a chance like this! I even hear that you beat out hundreds of other girls for this honor, too!" My mother exclaimed.

"If it's such an honor, then give it to one of those other girls who want it so badly. All I did was win a martial arts completion, not apply for a… a crude raffle!" I spat.

"It was not a raffle! How dare you say that! You will not reflect this family badly or treat the Morinozuka's that way when you meet them tonight. Now go to your room until you clear your head!" My mother flustered.

I stormed up to my room with steam pouring out of my ears. This was so unfair, I just found a martial arts completion held by one of the most prestigious families in Japan and won, now I'm betrothed to their youngest son who I never even met? This was insane. I know the type he probably is too. Rich snob who thinks that I should just take it all lying down and keep my mouth shut. Well, that ain't anywhere near close as to what will happen. If I even have to marry him, trust me I would rather sell my soul than marry I guy I never met when I'm only 13.

I walked over to my computer and started to Google search, 'How to get out of a betrothal.' Like, a bazillion hits came up. Somewhere stupid sounding like 'die' and other crap like that. Then I came to a great website called, ' '. I clicked and found the Holy Grail.

"Don't screw this up for us." Mom growled right before the door to the Morinozuka's mansion was opened. We easily slipped off our shoes and donned house slippers and followed the maid who led us, what I think, was the long way to the sitting room. She was probably told to show us as much as possible because we just walked in a big circle for 5 minutes. Whoop-te-do, I get to go meet probably another douche bag who just wants to get in my pants and doesn't give a shit about me. This hasn't been my first interview. Though the other times I had no clue what was really going on and nothing was final. As I walked, I couldn't help but feel insanely uncomfortable and out of place. My mother had spent hours on my appearance. She had me in a really pretty dark blue semi-fitted dress with a modest neckline, thank god, with my long brunette hair pulled back in a bun with two curls framing my face. My face is covered in so much war paint that you couldn't chip through it with a jackhammer. I had a light blue eye shadow on with thin layer of eyeliner and layers upon layers of skin-toned foundation to hid my acne, I am only 13 after all.

"Remember be polite and smile no matter if you want to be here or not." My mother murmured through her smile as the maid opened the door to the sitting room, allowing both families to size each other up for the first time. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw on the other side of that door. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we entered the room I wasn't sure how to feel. There where 2 couches in a spacious room with a huge T.V. and under it was a fireplace crackling and snapping. There was a tall man about my father's age with laugh lines around his eyes. He had a kind smile that made you feel like he couldn't be happier that you were you. What a great mask for one to establish for themselves. Next to him was a slightly shorter woman, about the same age as my mother, who was beaming so brightly I felt like I should shade my eyes or something. She was very pretty in a natural way since she appeared to have no make up on at all. Next to her was a giant teenage boy. I mean giant. He probably was at least 3 times my height. He was holding hands with a short girl with short hair to match her height. Last but not least was Satoshi Morinozuka. He was a few inches taller than me, with a kind of goofy smile and his eyes where screaming that he had no clue what to do or how to act in this situation. One thing I also noticed about him was that his jaw dropped slightly when he looked at me but was quick to gain his composure. Great another one like that.

"Hello and welcome to our home. I'm Ryo Morinozuka and this is my husband Akira," The older man nodded in regards to his wife's introduction. He opened his mouth as if to speak but was cut off by the older woman again.

"And this is our oldest son, Takashi and his wife, Haurhi Fujoka. And last but not least, our youngest son Satoshi." She stated, her smile never faltering. Either she was a very happy woman or was a character straight from a horror movie.

"Morinozuka-san, Morinozuka-sama, Taka-kun, Hau-kun, Sata-kun. It is an honor to meet you. I'm Eri Funiko and this is my mother Ayame and my father Ryuu." Stated while bowing in respect to each person in turn. Before I could even straighten up fully, I was yanked into a hug so tight I'm surprised I didn't suffocate right then and there by the older woman.

"Eri, dear, there's no need to be so formal since we will be family soon. You can just call us Ryo and Akira." She explained with a slight giggle. I think I'm leaning more towards the horror movie theory.

"Come, sit, make yourselves at home. Myako will be here with snacks shortly. Satoshi, why don't you show Eri to her seat?" Ryo exclaimed a bit to perky for my comfort zone. I saw it took Satoshi a couple of blinks before he walked up to me and offered me his arm and led me over the couch that held his brother and his wife. I took a seat and he sat down right next to me. Like I probably couldn't cross my legs without him knowing before I even did. This kid was starting to creep me out a little.

"So Eri, I hear that you are a great martial artist." Haurhi asked trying to break the awkward silence surrounding our couch as the adults chatted away like old friends.

"Um, yes, but I don't think I'm that good." I said with a false smile.

"I saw you fight in the tournament, she's amazing! She even beat all the guys." Satoshi gushed. Why he felt the need to, the world may never know.

His brother, Takashi I think, nodded with what his brother said. Our stupid chatter went on like this for about 10 minutes when Satoshi carried it a little too far.

"Eri, were you excited when you found out that we were going to be getting married?" Satoshi asked with a huge grin. I was about to respond, when Takashi spoke.

"Satoshi, follow me."

"But Taka-bro." He wined, but one glance from his brother and he did as he was told.

I can't tell you how relived I was once he got up. I could actually breathe now.

"I know Satoshi can be quite a handful." I heard a voice to my left say. I looked over to see Takashi's wife, Haurhi I think.

I just kind of widened my eyes and sighed.

"So when did you two meet?" She tried for conversation, again.

"Actually, this is the first time I even saw him." I stated honestly.

"Oh. And your getting married?" She questioned.

"Apparently. I don't even know how I got to be 'the lucky girl'" I said with sarcasm.

"Oh, ok. I overheard Satoshi talking with Takashi about this. So he saw you compete in the tournament and kind of watched you from a far there. He then told his parents his decision since they were pressing him to choose. They than got more information on you and contacted your parents, then we all ended up here today." She recited.

"So I was chosen by a stalker?" I said confused.

Haurhi laughed before replying, "Not really, though I do see your point. Trust me, the Morinozuka's are a great family, and Satoshi is a wonderful young man."

'That's a matter of opinion.' I thought to myself

"What is it Taka-bro?" Satoshi questioned.

"You put her on the spot." Was his simple response.

"But, I was really excited when Mother and Father accepted her, wouldn't she be ask excited to know that she was chosen by me?" Satoshi questioned.

"Don't rush her." Takashi stated before turning back to the couch.

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad." My mother stated once we were in the car.

I just sat there with my arms crossed, refusing to speak.

"Satoshi really likes you sweetie, from what Ryo has told me, you two will be the perfect couple!" She kept going. At that, I just zoned her out. We'll be home soon than, step two of my plan will be put into action.

I ran up to my room as fast as I could, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed a number known by heart.

"Moshi, Moshi, Eri, what's up?" My best friend Yin answered.

"You remember that Morinozuka boy from the tournament?" I asked knowing she did.

"Satoshi! The reeeeaaaaallllly cute and available one!?" She shrieked.

"That's the one. Apparently I'm betrothed to him. before you say anything, let me just say I know a way for both of us to get what we want."

"I'm listening." Was her only response. I took this opportunity to fill her in on my master plan. Peace out Satoshi Morinozuka.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Before I begin, I just want to say OMG I got a review from one of my favorite Fanfic writers! Hita-chan. I hope that you like this chapter and don't worry the action/adventure starts next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up with a smile on my face. I finally found a way out of my hellhole. I just hope that Yin will be able to go through with the plan. You never can be sure with that girl.

* * *

"Thank you so much Yin. I'm sure this is for the best. If you ever find out anymore information… I won't tell her… of course… bye bye now." Ayame Funiko hung up her phone after being on the phone with her daughter's best friend.

"What was that all about dear?" her husband, Ryuu Funiko, asked.

"Apparently, Eri wasn't as taken by Satoshi as he was by her. She called Yin to try and convince her to take her place because that's a way she found online to break a betrothal. I swear this girl sometimes!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Ryuu asked worriedly.

"Yin and her mother came up with a brilliant idea and I think it just might work if we get the Morinozuka's in on it. Whatever you do, don't let Eri know that we know about her plan. I'm going to call Ryo right now." Ayame rushed, dialing a different number into her phone, already talking to the other women.

Ryuu just sighed at his wife's determination, border-lining insanity.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi, Ryo Morinozuka speaking… Oh! Hello Ayame! How are y'all doing over there?... Satoshi really enjoyed last night, I hope Eri did, too!... Oh. Ok… Oh! That's brilliant!... Of course… no Satoshi will have no clue… Alright ta-ta." Ryo Morinozuka hung up her cell phone and looked over to her oldest son.

"Takashi, I need to speak to your father alone for a moment please." She stated.

"Hn" was his only reply as he left, shutting the door silently.

Akira looked up at his wife, confused and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Apparently, Eri doesn't want to marry Satoshi, so she tried to convince one of her friends to take her place. This friend called Eri's parents to tell them what happened and they had a pretty brilliant idea on how to deal with it." The older woman explained.

"What is the 'brilliant' plan, than?" Akira skepticised.

"Oh! It's quite simple actually; we just move the wedding date up! That part we can tell Satoshi and I'm sure he'll have no objections to that. The rest he must be oblivious to." Ryo mentioned as she continued to explain the rest of their genius plan to her husband.

* * *

My mom came bursting into my room with her I-hope-your-happy face. Great, now I'm scared.

"Well, it worked." She stated angrily. I decided to play dumb.

"What worked, mom?" I asked trying for innocence.

"Your little plan to make the Morinozuka's think that you are not a suitable match for their son. They found another girl who they prefer and out of mere respect, they're inviting us to the wedding. So now we have to sit there and watch our golden opportunity go down the drain. What do you have to say to that, missy?" She spat at me.

I can't believe my plan actually worked! "Who did they choose? When is the wedding? Why do we have to go?" I was on rapid-fire mode. This was waaayyy too good to be true.

"They chose your friend, Yin, though she doesn't seem like too much of a friend now. The wedding is next week so we need to get you something suitable to wear so you don't disgrace yourself. We are going to salvage what little honor we have left after your stunts." She explained like I should already know this. I was just over joyed that Yin was getting her happy ending and I was free from my impending doom.

"Hurry up and get your shoes on, we're going dress shopping so you at least look presentable on the occasion." She clipped as she turned on her heel and left my room. I quickly texted Yin a congratulations and slid on my sneakers that I never untied, no matter what and ran down the stairs with a brand new pep in my step.

* * *

"Mom, shouldn't I wear a different color dress than white? Wouldn't that kinda take away from the bride?" I asked after trying on the zillionth white dress at some snobby dress boutique. They're so stuck up here. I guess that's why it's called a boutique instead of just shop.

"Because its black and white color schemed and we both know you look horrible in black. Now go try these on." She said like it was a no brainer while handing me another armful of dresses.

"Fine." I grumbled as I took the dresses into the dressing room. I shed the dress I was currently in and donned one from the monstrous pile on the floor. This dress was a kind of off white with a pretty neckline and respectable length while still keeping it modern with it's one shoulder strap and it was definitely fitted. I walked out of the dressing room to show my mom.

"That's perfect! That will definitely show the Morinozuka's what their missing out on! You'll be the prettiest one there. Now, go get out of it before you get it all dirty." She told me while shooing me back into the cramped room. I signed and did as I was told.

* * *

While her daughter was preoccupied, Ayame quickly sent a text to Ryo Morinozuka telling her that steps 1 through 3 where done and that Eri didn't suspect a thing. Ayame was very proud of herself for pulling this off. She slid her phone shut right as her daughter was walking toward the register. She allowed herself a little smirk of triumph behind her daughter's back. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

When Satoshi Morinozuka heard that Eri loved him as much as he loved her, he was ecstatic. Then to be told that she wanted the wedding date pushed up, his mood just kept lightening. He had already annoyed his brother out of his skull.

"I can't believe it Taka-bro! She actually loves me! We'll be just as happy as you a Haurhi! I can't believe it how about you! She thinks I'm cute! I'm getting married next week, Taka-bro!" Satoshi kept gushing.

"Calm down Satoshi." Takashi said shooting his wife a pleading look.

"Satoshi, sweetie, we get your excited and all, but we really need to get going. Your brother has a Kendo tournament in a little bit. Calm down a bit." Haurhi spoke trying not to clamp her own hand down over the overly excited teenagers mouth.

"Fine." Satoshi said, sulking now. At least Eri was as excited for the wedding that was exactly 1 day 2 hours 58 minutes and 29 seconds from now.

* * *

"Congratulations Yin! I am so happy for you!" I exclaimed to my best friend while helping her get ready for her wedding in the little back room of the church.

"You really think so? I'm kinda nervous. I'm glad that your in the dress code cause everyone was a bit apprehensive of having you here. Wish me luck." Yin said before we were both shoved our separate ways. Hers to line up for the bridal party and mine to take my seat in the church. As the wedding march started, I stood and turned with everyone to see my best friend walking down the isle. She looked absolutely dazzling. Her dress was a simple white sundress though it was nontraditional, it was so her. One thing I found strange about this wedding was that the bride was entering before the groom and to do a little pledging ceremony or whatever it is called. I took my seat as she finished the procession and sat half listening to what was being said. I was a little too lost in my own thoughts to see Yin walk down from the altar and right in front of me and offer me a hand.

"What are you doing?" I whispered looking around at the people next to me.

Just then the minister said, "And now we welcome the bride to the altar, Ms. Eri Funiko and her maid of honor and temporary stand in, Yin Cansi."

* * *

AN/ I know Satoshi was a bit obsessed with the wedding, counting down the seconds and all. I am so sorry, I'm just obsessed with cliff hangers, please don't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was floored. I was pissed. I was hurt.

I looked up at Yin and said, "You knew. How could you?"

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes but I was not in a forgiving mood at the moment. I jumped up from my seat and darted out of the room in a flash of angry energy. Nothing could have stopped me. I sprinted down the side isle of the church into the room I knew Satoshi was in. I yanked open the door so hard it almost flew off it's hinges.

"Ahh! Its bad luck for me to see you in your dress!" Satoshi shouted covering his eyes with his hand.

"Cut the crap you bastard! Why the hell would you do this to me? That was a cheap trick you pulled, I hope you're happy." I spat at the boy in front of me. He looked confused and hurt but I don't care. I grabbed a coffee pot that was on the counter of the room and dumped it all over his expensive suit. He was covered in coffee that apparently was still fresh but I didn't care.

He looked up at me with just one word escaping his lips, "Why?"

I didn't even grace him with a response as I stormed out of the room. I didn't care that I heard a soft crying noise behind me, I didn't care that I saw two sets of pissed of parents waiting for me. I didn't care about anything.

"Young lady you are to go back in there and apologize to him right this instant!" My mother started only to be cut off by the mother of the hurt boy herself.

"Why would you feel the need to do this? He loves you, and you burn him, literally? I can understand cold feet, but this, you made my son, a world class martial artist, trained not to let his emotions rule him, cry."

As the weight of my actions and her words set in, I found something I did care about. I had just hurt a boy who was willing to do anything for me.

"I need to go talk to him." I half muttered to myself.

"Your damn right you do." My mother said trying to get the last word as I raced off back down the hall.

I walked into to the room where just a few moments ago a young man was getting ready for the happiest day of his life until I came in and ruined it. What I saw upon entering surprised me.

He was still in the spot I left him in, only he was crumpled on the floor, still in the coffee covered clothes, head in his hands, body shaking with soft sobs with the tears spilling out of the gaps between his fingers.

Before I could think this through, I walked over to him, my heels clicking on the wood floor, and knelt beside him with my arm over his shoulders, half hugging him. It completely broke my heart to know that I had done this with just a few words.

"Go away mom, I just want to be alone right now." Satoshi chocked out. I guess that through the hands and the tears he couldn't tell it was me.

It took a second of thinking before I responded, "I'm not your mom." At the sound of my voice, his head shot up faster than the speed of light. He just looked at me, a million emotions playing across his face in a matter of seconds.

He than reiterated the last thing he had said to me, "Why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not quite sure which why he was referring to.

"Why?" He asked again gesturing with his tear soaked hands to the room.

"I thought you were in on it." I simply stated.

"In on what? Was there some sort of memo that I missed saying, 'oh yeah, by the way, right before your wedding, your bride is going to come and rip your heart out and smash it into a million pieces. Then over you in boiling hot coffee. Ya know, as a little practical joke.'" He questioned.

"That's not what I meant. Last week my mother told me that your parents had replaced me with my best friend Yin who I knew had a crush on you, and that I was only being invited out of respect. So I show up, thinking this is my best friend's wedding to have her walk down the isle than have the minister announce that I'm the bride and that she's my stand in and maid of honor for the beginning?" I said a bit more harshly than I intended to.

"I..I had no idea that that was going on, I swear! My mother told me that you couldn't wait to get married and that the date was pushed up. I thought I was marrying you and you wanted to marry me. Which is true right?" He asked with slight glint of hope in his eyes.

"Um… about that. I don't really want to marry you." I said kind of awkwardly. At my words he just shut right back down.

"Oh." He sighed.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't want to marry some guy who I've never even really met. For all I know you could be a serial killer." I rushed.

"So what would you do if I asked you on a date?" Satoshi pried.

"I don't know. Are you asking me as Satoshi Morinozuka, my betrothed, or Satoshi Morinozuka, a guy with a crush?" I question.

"Depends, what will give me the best chance?"

"I think you know."

"I just want to be sure. I don't want to loose you again."

"Oh please, I never was yours. And I think Satoshi Morinozuka, guy with a crush might have a chance."

"Ok then, Eri Funiko would you like to accompany me, Satoshi Morinozuka guy with a crush, on a date?"

"I guess so." At that, we both beamed.

"Would it be to straight forward to hold your hand?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Was my simple reply.

"How about a kiss?" He posed.

"Beggars can't be choosers, my dear." I recited. We joined hands as he wiped the tears from his face. We were about to step out of the room when all hell broke loose.


	5. Just your pesky but nesecary AN

AN/ Hey guys Um.. **PLEASE READ!**

Please if you like the story fav/follow it. One of my friends saw my story and started teasing me that I have left than 5 fav/followers. Yeah so if you know what it's like to have friends like that, then you know. I also would really like it too. It makes me feel like I just got a ride from a unicorn whenever I see the update e-mail! So pleeeaaassse… And I shout out to the people who were already fav/following me before this came out, y'all are amazing! Any one who is or will be my fav/follower will get a virtual plate of cookies! Anyway if your still reading this, I apologise for the rant and I will be updating again really soon. And You are awesome if your still with me. I might even lend you my flying unicorn…


	6. Chapter 5

AN/ I hate when I have a prewritten chapter and am waiting to upload it. It makes me feel bad. **Warning, I wrote this chapter when I was half asleep and Satoshi is showing that he is a teenage boy, if you know what I mean. *wink, wink* Not in any bad action kind of way, you'll know it when you read it though. Ah, no! Not Like that! Shame on you for thinking that way. If you didn't, then forget about this AN. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Everybody down!" I heard a voice yell. I looked at Satoshi and put my finger to my lips motioning to be quiet. I released his hand and peered my head out of the open doorway. I saw all of our parents on the ground with three very strong and very armed men yelling at them.

"Where are they! I don't have time for this! If you don't tell me where Satoshi Morinozuka and Eri Funiko are your brains are going to be blown straight out of your skull!" One of the men yelled.

Satoshi and I were so focused on what was going on in front of us that neither of us noticed a pair of hands slip around our heads and press a funky smelling cloth to our mouths and noses until it was too late.

The Morinozuka's and the Funiko's were surprised to say the least that they were being attacked at their own children's wedding. They were shocked when the attackers were requesting the groom and the bride to be. They were heartbroken when they saw two men dragging the limp bodies of Satoshi Morinozuka and Eri Funiko out of the room in which they thought them to be safe at the time.

One detail that only Akira Morinozuka noticed was as their children while being manhandled, had their hands were still clasped together.

I woke in the back of a van with a pounding headache.

_What happened? Why am I in a van? Why am I in a dress!?_

Than it hit me. I was kidnapped when I was talking to Satoshi. Oh My God, Satoshi! What happened to him! Is he okay? I bolted upright, my head protesting the sudden movement. I look all over the van than I see him still unconscious right next to me. I'm not quite sure what I'm happier about; the fact that Satoshi's actually quiet for once, or that he's safe. After couple seconds of though, I decided on the first option.

"Satoshi," I whispered shaking him. "Satoshi!" I said a bit louder, shaking him a bit harder. Nothing. "SATHOSHI!" I practically yelled at him. Still nothing. Now I'm worried. I checked his wrist for a pulse. I found one, but it was beating irregularly. Great, that's not right. I put my hand under his nose to feel for any sort of airflow. Nothing. My heart was racing as I checked again for the same result. I went into autopilot. I started doing CPR muttering how this was all his fault and I'll never forgive him if he dies on me now. I kept this up for about 3 reps than on the third breathe of life, my heart almost stopped.

Satoshi didn't want to get up no matter how much Eri's voice told him to. After about the third try, he felt her grab his wrist and decided to have a little fun with this. He held his breathe, speed it up and slowed it down, just to screw around with his pulse. He felt her release his wrist and he held his breath. He felt her hand under his nose, then it pull back. He was about to release a silent breath when he felt her hand under his nose once again. His lungs felt as if they were on fire but he held it under her hand moved again. He then felt Eri's hands on his chest, trying to revive his heart to normal.

_Crap_ he knew that he had to act fast. His plan was almost ruined by the first attempt at mouth to mouth. By the third attempt, he was ready to act. As she tilted his head back and placed her mouth on his in an attempt to save his life, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as possible while he turned a saving gesture into something way more.

I was so wrapped up in what I was doing; that I didn't realize what he was doing until his arms were already locked around my head and waist. My eyes widened and I tried to pull my arm up to slap him across the face and pull my head back, but as soon as he sensed the movement he tightened his grip so I much that my upper body couldn't move from this position. I was furious to say the least. Then I realized how close my knee was to a certain soft spot. I yanked my led up behind me and smashed my knee down as hard as I could on his balls. As soon as my knees made contact he released me quicker than I thought possible as he curled up in a ball, hands covering the injured area letting loose a high-pitched sound I didn't think possible.

"That's what you get for scaring me like that, asshole." I fumed as I stood up fixing my dress and wiping my hands together.

"Admit it, you were loosing it when you thought I was dying." He moaned out in a high pitch voice with that stupid smirk of his.

"Yeah, but not because of you, it's because the fact I can't stand the thought, let alone the action of someone dying if I could do something about it. It had nothing to do with a perv like you." I looked down at him as I said this.

He replied with a simple, "uh, huh" and an eye roll. I just lifted my foot, which was still in its 3" high heel, and pretended to scope out the best angle to stomp on his stomach.

"How about you move your foot a little higher up," he suggested.

I tilted my head a little bit trying to figure out why, than it hit me.

Satoshi was silent and He was just being a pervy teenage boy again. I then smashed my heel into his stomach and snapped my legs together, pulling the skirt of my dress down to cover as much as possible. I could feel my cheeks burning and slightly cursed myself for it.

"Oooohhhhhh, I got you to blush!"

"No you didn't. I don't blush."

"Then turn around and let me see your face."

"How about you grow some balls and learn when to shut up."

"Who's fault is that now?"

"Yours."

"Na-uh"

"Uh-ha"

"I do you recall you're the one who stomped on them."

"Well, _I_ do recall that _you're_ the one who kissed me against my will as _I_ was trying to save _your_ life."

I knew I had won. I all of a sudden got a splitting headache and felt really woozy. My hand flew up to my forehead as I started to stumble around.

"Come on Eri, I get it. What I did was wrong, stop making fun of me." Satoshi stated quite nonchalantly.

I tried to open my mouth to tell him that I wasn't kidding and I feel like I'm going to pass out but my muscles didn't work. Then suddenly I was falling. I started to brace myself for the hard floor of the van, but it never arrived. I wondered why that happened, but I was soon answered as I saw a worried face that belonged to the arms that caught me seconds before I collided with the ground.

I heard a garbled sound as I lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

**An: Ok so I think some of you might like this chapter, and some of you might not. But one of my favorite quotes is "If your pleasing everybody, your doing something wrong." Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Satoshi had to admit that Eri had guts. She had made him pay for his moment of weakness and, though he'll never admit it, it made him love her a little bit more. He than thought that she was mimicking him when she acted like she was about to pass out. He started to feel a little a little hurt when she didn't stop. His heart stopped as he realized that she wasn't acting at all, she really was about to loose consciousness. His reflexes that were well trained from years of Kendo went into action in the nick of time. He caught her almost limp form seconds before she hit the hard metal floor of the van.

"Eri, Eri, stay with me!" He pleaded as he watched her eyes roll back in her head and feeling her body go limp.

"No! No! Eri!" He screamed tapping her face desperately. He quickly pressed his pointer and middle fingers to the side of her neck in search of a pulse. He said a silent thank you when he found one. He was laying her softly down when he noticed it. There was a little tranquilizer dart in her left calf. He quickly yanked the dart out, thankful that he knew what caused this, but also nervous about where it had come from. He felt the adrenaline leave his veins, leaving him exhausted. He lied down next to Eri and pulled her body into his arms.

His last thought before he let himself drift off to sleep was, _Thank god she's ok, and since she's unconscious she can't knee me again._

Why does it seem like I'm always waking up with a splitting headache? I look over my shoulder to see who the arm around my waist belonged to, though I have my suspicions. Yup, I was right, it's Satoshi.

"Morning Sunshine." He spoke with humor in his voice

"What happened?" I asked, my head hurting too much to yell at him about his arm.

"You scared the living shit out of me, that's what happened. You got hit with a tranq dart and blacked out. I have absolutely no clue what time it is or where we are, but the van stopped moving like an hour ago."

As if on cue, there was a male voice shouting, "Back away from the door! We're opening it up. Don't try anything or else you will get shot!"

We both shot up quicker than the speed of light and Satoshi released me from his grasp. The door opened to reveal a dozen really buff, really ugly guys. One of them came up and grabbed me and attempted to drag me out by my arm. First mistake.

I jumped up, using my front leg as a spring to launch myself up and snapped my back leg into his stomach, my foot still in the heels. The air left his body as he made a loud thump on the asphalt outside the van. At this two more guards came up and grabbed my arms and held them in an immobilizing position. I saw Satoshi open his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you that this isn't the proper way to treat a lady? What, are y'all afraid of a little 13 year old girl or something? That's really sad, especially when your all like a gazillion times my weight." I smirked after I spoke. I heard Satoshi stifle a laugh.

"Oh, she's got a mouth on her. I like that in a women." The man who I guess was in charge or something said as he walked toward me.

"Yah see, that's why there's laws against pedophiles like you." I smiled as I spoke. Apparently, he didn't like what I was saying.

"You don't have to be that way, sweetheart." He taunted caressing my check with the back of his hand.

"Get the hell off of her you son of a bitch!" Satoshi screamed, rushing forwards faster than I thought possible, punching the asshole square in the mouth with a satisfying crunch. At this, the other men quickly rushed up to restrain Satoshi. But, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The pedophile moved over to in front of Satoshi and started to speak. "Morinozuka Satoshi, the youngest son of the Morinozuka clan I presume. What a shame that because of your birth order, you'll never amount to anything more than a back up." He spat, trying and failing to get inside Satoshi's head, but he just chuckled as Satoshi kept struggling against the guards that held him hostage.

The pedophile took a step closer towards to Satoshi, and laughed in his face.

"Hit the girl." He stated as one of the others came forward and smashed his foot against my stomach as the men restraining me held my upright for full impact. The breath was knocked out of me, but I knew how to deal with that. I relaxed my body instead of tightening it up and the breath quickly returned.

"Is that all you got, sissy boy?" I jabbed at the man who hit me. He just glared and turned towards his soupier.

"What the hell was that for?! Why did you hit her! She did nothing wrong, I was the one who pissed you off!" Satoshi was screaming at the man.

The man just continued laughing for a few moments before answering Satoshi in a voice that sounded like he already should know the answer. "Aww how cute, you'd rather take the beating instead of her. That's exactly why she has to take them, instead of you. You're a trained martial artist so it would take more to hurt you than a normal person like her. Plus, this hurts you more than any blow ever will. Watching the girl you love get beat up right in front of you and not being able to do a single thing about it. That's your weakness, isn't it?" He started to get up in Satoshi's face at the end.

Satoshi glared at the man and opened his mouth and started to speak, " But she is…" He started before I turned my head and shook it 'no' slightly. If he did not know that I was also a martial artist, I did not want to give up that information just yet.

The pedophile walked back over to stand in front of me and said, "Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name is Herioshi. I am the second in command here at this… place. You are to do as I say and any defiance will be met with a punishment."

He then bent down so his face was level with mine and whispered loud enough for Satoshi and I both to hear, "And I always get what I want. I can tell, you have a strong, defiant sprit, I like that. That's going to be fun to break. Keep yourself and little your boyfriend in check. I can… I will make any punishments issued so brutal that you'll be begging me to accept you to relieve you from the torture that you will endure. I can't wait until then."

He finished by reaching a hand around my waist and smacking my rear, quite harshly too. I gasped and jumped up a little in surprise and he smiled. I then proceeded to spit in his face, the smile disappearing almost immediately.

He straightened himself up whipping his hand across his face, turned on his heel, stopped and commanded, "Hit the girl for the next, say, 10 minutes. No holding back." Then he proceeded to leave as the men out front started to crack their knuckles and advance on me with grins the size of Texas.

I heard Satoshi's screams of protest as the beating began. I willed myself to leave my mind so that I would not experience the initial pain and would not give them the satisfaction of hearing my screams as my body crunched underneath their blows.

**AN: Oh, and the plot thickens. Quick question, so I'm writing a few chapters ahead and was wondering if I should change the rating and build on the guy being a pedophile, or still build on that conversation without changing the rating. Trust me that's a major content difference but I still won't write a smut fic. I don't think I'm ready for that. Anyway please let me know what y'all think. Oh, did any of y'all notice that this is the first chapter without a cliff hanger?**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN/ Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't Hate me! I just had a ton of mid-terms and final papers. So you could say that I was in my own little Hellish Situation. Am I right? What, too soon? Anyway, enjoy chap 7...**

Chapter 7

As we were thrown down onto the metal floor of a windowless room, I lifted my head to see a woman walk in just before the door shut.

"Hello, I'm Marino. You can think of me as your parole officer of a sorts." She said with a crocked grin. I instantly didn't trust her.

"Here, both of you, change into these now. Someone will be back to collect you at some point in time." She laughed, this cold humorless laugh that sent shivers down my spine. She threw a bundle of clothes in front of us and left.

Satoshi ran over to me right as that door shut.

"Oh my God, Eri! Are you ok? What hurts!? What can I do? If I ever get my hands on those bastards…" He just kept ranting before I interrupted.

"Oh my God Satoshi. I'm fine, just relax. See?" I said trying to smile. I could tell he didn't buy it.

He just looked at me. His look said it all. It said that he knew I was lying, he knew I was too proud to admit it; and most of all; he knew we would go through this together. He scooted a little closer and pulled me into a hug. I winced at the shooting pain coming from my ribs and he apologized and shifted so he wasn't putting any weight there. I leaned into his chest and started to cry. I cried for my pain, I cried for Satoshi's pain, and I cried for how horrible today went. At least I think it was all today. I just stayed there, in Satoshi's arms as he held me while I bawled like a little baby. Before I realized it, I had cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Nothing hurt Satoshi more than having to watch Eri take a hit after hit after hit, all because of him. He wouldn't ever let another one of the people lay a finger on her. She looked absolutely horrible. He skin was covered with bruises and cuts almost everywhere. He knew for a fact that her ribs were severely bruised, if not broken by the way she breathed. When he held her, he just felt worse. He knew she was holding it all in to either spare him, or her pride. Whichever it was… he was fine with it. Believe it or not, but he actually felt a bit better when she started crying. He felt as if this meant that she was comfortable around him now. He didn't care if he was misreading the situation, it worked for him. When he felt her fall asleep he gently placed her on the ground and walked over to a corner to change his clothes before lying down next to her for the second time and drifting off to dreamland.

I woke up to Satoshi's arm around me, yet again. Thank God that when he's sleeping he's not as strong as he is when he's awake. I carefully lifted his arm so not to wake him and went over to the change of clothes they had given me. What I saw didn't surprise me in the least.

It consisted of a short-sleeved black shirt and matching pants. {I was kinda thinking it would look like under armor workout outfits. I don't know, first thing I thought of.} I was overjoyed when I saw that I also had a pair of black combat looking boots. I slipped them onto my feet and laced them up. They were a little bit too big but I just ripped up the stockings I had on with the dress to stuff the toe. Since Satoshi still wasn't up, I decided to use my free time to meditate and reflect on my hellhole of a life. This could take a while.

* * *

The parents of Satoshi Morinozuka and Eri Funiko were gathered around a large table in the Morinozuka mansion. A friend of the Morinozuka's oldest son's police force was helping them with the investigation.

"Did either of your children have any enemies?" Officer Ropu questioned the shocked parents.

The Funiko's were the first to answer, "Other than the typical bully, no not really."

"Satoshi didn't either really, but our family has more than I care to count." Akira responded.

The Q&A session went on for a while until the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi, Ryo Morinozuka speaking."

"Mrs. Morinozuka, I think we have something you want." A man's voice on the other line stated, quite coolly.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"What, you forgot about your son and his little fiancée that quickly?" The man freighted shock.

"Let me speak with them."

"How did I know you were going to ask that? They're right here with me as a matter in fact. Say hello to your mother boy."

"Hey, mom." Satoshi stated before going uncharacteristically quiet.

"Now you," The man instructed.

"Hi, Mrs. Morinozuka." Eri said only to be followed by the sound of flesh on flesh and a sharp intake of breath.

"Satoshi, sweetheart, are they hurting you? What are they doing?" Ryo rushed, in dire need to know that her baby was alright.

"They haven't layed a finger on me, but Eri mom, they beat her no matter…" Satoshi rushed as he was cut off.

"I think that's enough for one phone call from you boy. Now, I will call this number at this time on the dot in two days with further instructions. Do not get the police involved or else you don't want to know what will happen to them." With that, the line went dead.

Ryo and Ayame dissolved into tears for fear of their children's safety. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN/ Ok! Here's chapter 8, sorry for the long wait. Mid-terms suck. Here's a shoutout to my most dedicated follower, Pocket Rocket 22! I hope you like this chapter and the character Marino is dedicated to you! I really enjoy your reviews so everyone keep 'em coming! Don't forget to fallow/fav and check out Pocket Rocket 22! Enjoy chapter 8"**

Chapter 8

The phone call was humiliating. First we were only allowed to say two words each and then I got hit and I don't even know why. I can tell this will be an even better experience. We were led back into the windowless room without a word and the door was locked yet again.

"That was humiliating," Satoshi stated as if he could read my mind.

"That's the understatement of the century." I sighed plopping down on the ground, starting to rub my side where I'm bound to have a bruise tomorrow.

Satoshi sat down across from me and started to whisper, "Listen, Eri, I think I figured out a way to escape."

"What!? How do you think that's going to work?" I was excited, but trying not to get my hopes up too high.

Satoshi looked around before he started to tell me his ingenious plan.

Satoshi's plan was pretty simple, yet amazingly unthought-of. We knew that there were no cameras in the room after a very extensive sweep, so we would work at night when we were less likely to get caught, or punished.

Satoshi had found a weak spot on the wall that faces outwards. Well, weak to him and I, not to the average person, but that's beside the point. Anyway, we chip away at it little by little each night, and hide it by piling everything we could find in that corner.

After working on it for 10 nights, it was finally wide enough for a person to get through.

"Well, I think that it's as good as it's going to get now." Satoshi said to me with a smile on his face.

"It's almost morning, so tomorrow night, we run. Ok?" I asked, a huge smile on my face. Finally we would be able to leave this hell and return to our actual lives.

As the sun started to set, I started to get really excited. As we were shut in for the night, we leap into action. I moved the pile of stuff away from our escape route.

"Ladies first," Satoshi stated making a sweeping motion with his hand.

"Not likely, you go out first and I'll move the pile back into place." I said mimicking his motion.

Right then and there we heard stomping feet, muffled shouts and keys jingling.

"Go I'll hold them off, don't stop running and don't forget about me!" I told Satoshi as I shoved him out the hole.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I love you Eri! You can't give up!" Satoshi replied. God he's stubborn.

"Just GO!" I shoved him harder out the hole, but he wasn't budging. Suddenly, I got a great idea. I went up on my tippy toes and planted a quick kiss on his check. I could see him go into shock. I took this as my opportunity.

I quickly shoved him out and told him to run. Then I pushed all of the clothes back in front of the opening. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, I felt a hand close on my arm and I jumped a mile into the air from surprise.

"Well, well, well, look who's little boyfriend left them behind." Herioshi yanked me back closer to him.

"Get the hell off me you perv." I spat.

"What should we do about the boy?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Let him go, it won't be worth it now. He'll be back since he left the girl." Herioshi barked.

"You're coming with me, though." Herioshi whispered in my ear.

I gave an involuntary shudder. This guy really creeps me out.

He dragged me out of the room and down the hall, into a room a few doors down. I instantly was terrified as I say what room it was. A bedroom. Oh, God he better not be thinking what I'm thinking.

He released my arm, only to smash his face onto mine. My eyes widened probably by 90%. I quickly smashed my knee into his groin, only to realize he was wearing a cup. Dammit. My mind was racing on how to get out of this since I was pinned between his face and his arms, which were starting to grab my butt. Luckily, he wasn't as strong as Satoshi so I knew the perfect way.

I lifted my right leg up and smashed his kneecap and he immediately went down. I ran to the door and yanked it open, only to come face-to-face with two of his henchmen. Crap. They grabbed me by the arms as Herioshi got himself up.

"Take her out of my sight! Bring her to Marino. Tell her to enact plan 43." He was pissed as he spoke. The henchmen nodded in agreement, then dragged me through the hallway for the second time that night.

We soon reached another door, and I was dragged in once again. Inside the room was Marino. Okay then, I have absolute no clue what going on, but I'm more terrified then when I was in Herioshi's bedroom.

"I knew this would happen. What gets me is that he left you behind and not the other way around. Well, I guess as head of this organization, I shouldn't be surprised." She spoke as she walked toward me.

"Wait, you're in charge, not Herioshi?" I was dumbfounded.

"Of course. That idiot would be lost if he didn't have someone whispering in his ear. We women are the superior race, yah know. Anyway, since you helped the boy escape you will be used to test something we have been working on for a while." She continued.

"What will I be testing?" I question, not sure if I really want to know.

"We have been perfecting a mind control chip that gets injected into the blood stream. Don't worry, it'll just hurt a lot." She smirked as she advanced towards me with a needle the size of Texas.

Now, I'm panicking. I start to struggle and she just chuckles. She jabs the needle into my forearm and pushes the syringe down. My whole body was filled with shooting pain. I let out an inhuman scream, before the world went black.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN/ Happy Presidents day! To my US readers. Anyway, this is my favorite chapter so far so please enjoy. Even though I wrote it, this one part gets me with feels no matter what. You'll know it when you read it. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 9

Marino yanked the needle out of the girls arm as she slumped down unconscious.

"What should we do with the girl?" Asked one of the henchmen holding her up.

"Strap her onto that table over there. We have to make sure this works before we can trust it." She replied. Her corporation had been working for years to perfect a childhood dream of hers. A working mind control chip. They were going to test it on the boy originally, since he already had the strength and training to be a weapon, but then they had researched the girl. Oh, she was perfect for the part, a female martial artist, surpassed by no one, strong willed and fiery. She reminded Marino much of a younger version of herself. The girl was easy on the eyes and more importantly, had won a special place in the heart of one of the most important families in Japan. This was going perfectly.

* * *

If you've ever had shards of glass slowly moving through your blood stream at the slowest speed possible, you might know what I'm feeling right now. On top of that, I'm fighting my own mind.

My mind is flashing memories and pictures from my life and trying to forget them, and remember others. My heart was racing in panic. Some of these memories aren't mine at all!

I felt tears pouring down my face as I used all my strength to fight whatever was attacking my mind as it was trying to erase my childhood. No matter how much I fought, I couldn't beat it.

As it reached my most recent memories, I heard a voice of a boy about my age. I couldn't place it to a name, but I knew it was someone important to me.

"I love you Eri! You can't give up!" The voice begged. I felt horrible to make the voice sound like this.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I gave into the pain, already missing that voice.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I was strapped to a metal bed that was surprisingly comfortable. I scanned the room and saw a woman I recognized sitting in a chair a few feet away. I coughed and she looked up with a start.

"Look who decided to re-join the world of the living. Do you know who I am? How about who you are?" She asked with a kind of concerned smile on her face.

"I'm Eri, I think. You're Marino, right?" I asked.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?" She probed.

"Um… I was in some kind of accident. I'm an agent, right? I was on a mission to eliminate someone, then… something happened." I recalled. All of this thinking was making my brain hurt.

"Very good, the target still has not been acquired. We will be sending you back into the field soon. The main target is Satoshi Morinozuka, then the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans." As she said this she held up a picture of a boy about my age. Muscular build, black hair, brown eyes, a kind and goofy smile.

He looked really familiar, but I couldn't seem to place him in a memory. I probably saw him before in the field. If that's it, why do I have this ache in my chest? I convince myself it's probably nothing, and let Marino catch me up on what I missed and what my cover was. I will be released back in about a week. From what she's telling, he's a really bad guy. You just wait Satoshi Morinozuka, you're finally going down.

* * *

Marino was very proud of herself. Not only had her chip been a major success, but the girl was practically eating out of her hand! If anything changed, or the girl somehow over came the chip, they had a mission control center, so she will always be under her thumb. She left the room to finally get the best night's sleep she's had in a long while.

* * *

Satoshi Morinozuka ran as fast as he could. He would make it home and he would keep his promise to Eri. He would be her hero. He didn't stop running until he came upon familiar territory. He was on the outskirts of town. He knew his way home from there, and started to run with renewed vigor.

As he approached his home, his adrenaline started to fade a little bit. He reached the door shoved it open, stepping foot in his home. He heard voices coming from the sitting room and took off in that direction.

He yanked open the door and saw his parents, his brother, and Eri's parents all talking with a cop.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he collapsed from exhaustion, thankful for the escape.

* * *

To say that the people in the sitting room were surprised by one of the missing children bursting through the door was an understatement. For said boy to murmur an apology, then collapse was even more startling. The boy's brother and father both leapt up to catch the unconscious Satoshi before he hit the floor. Takashi reached him first and picked up his limp body and carried him over to an empty sofa to lay him down.

Ryo Morinozuka was over at her son's side moving hair from his face, silently crying. Ayame Funiko walked over to the other woman and put her arm around her, tears silently slipping down her face.

They stayed there, holding a silent vigil until morning.

* * *

The next morning, Satoshi filled everyone in on what had happened.

"And I promised her that I would come back for her. We have to go now!" Satoshi exclaimed, as he was explaining this to his brother as a doctor was checking him out.

"Now, there's no easy way to put this but, did they do anything to you?" The doctor asked, completely ignoring what Satoshi said.

"What?... Oh God No! They didn't even beat me, but they beat Eri almost constantly. What if after I left they… Oh my God I have to go save Eri! The guy was making passes at her ever since the start! Let me go!" Satoshi was screaming by the end as he broke past the doctor only to be restrained by his brother.

"Stop this." Takashi's baritone voice commanded.

"But I gotta save her!" Satoshi pleaded.

"How long has it been since you escaped?" the doctor asked taking advantage of the teen being restrained.

"About a week I guess, why?" Satoshi questioned, calming down.

"It's just good to know how long you were on the run." The doctor replied as he continued to exam Satoshi.

* * *

In the middle of dinner that night, the phone rang.

"Who is calling in the middle of dinner. This better be important." Ryo huffed as her husband picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Akira Morinozuka… Ok… Where?... We're on our way... Goodbye." Akira hung up the phone and ran to the door not even waiting for a maid to fetch his shoes.

"What's going on?" Ryo questioned her husband's sudden action.

"Everyone get your shoes. A car is coming. They found Eri and are taking her to the Ootori main hospital."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Morinozuka's arrived at Eri's hospital room right as a nurse was exiting.

"You can't go in there." She stated as Satoshi tried to push past her.

"Why not? I'm Satoshi Morinozuka, I can go into any hospital room I want. I have to see her!" Satoshi started.

"Satoshi, chill. Hi, I'm Haurhi Morinozuka, Eri's future sister in law. Could you please tell us why we can't go in and see her?" Haurhi said as Takashi clamped a hand down over his brother's mouth.

"Oh, no! All of you can go in except Sato-kun. This is the trauma ward. No one under the age of 18 is allowed to enter the room. It's the policy." The nurse replied to Haurhi. Haurhi said her thank yous and the nurse took her leave.

"I am seeing Eri, not even you can stop me, Taka-bro." Satoshi warned once his brother unhanded him.

Takashi just showed a tiny grin. Satoshi took this opportunity and darted for the door that separated him and the girl he loved. Takashi made to stop his brother before his wife put a hand on his chest. He looked down at her with a quizzical look.

"He's in love and the one he loves is in there. Do I need to remind you of all the crazy and stupid things you did for me?" Haurhi asked her husband. He just sighed and watched his brother disappear behind the wooden door.

At the sound of the door closing, both of Eri's parents looked up, revealing their tear stained faces. Satoshi paid them little to no mind as his eyes and body darted for the broken figure on the bed. She had tubes and casts everywhere. She had an oxygen mask on and was staring straight at him. The way she looked at him broke his heart. It said, '_Why did you forget me?'_

"Eri, I'm so sorry. I tried. I won't leave you ever again." Satoshi choked as he sank to his knees grasping her hand.

She just stared at him with a quizzical look.

"What's wrong? What did they do? How did they find her?" Satoshi questioned the parents, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"Th-they found her unconscious in some woods a couple of hours ago. She was… is badly beaten and has a few broken bones. They were surprised that she was still alive when they found her." Ayame choked out before breaking into fresh tears.

"I'm not that bad mom. I'll be fine." Eri interjected with a forced smile.

"I know honey, I know." Ayame replied.

* * *

Playing my part is much easier than I thought it would be. I had Marino hit me on the head with a rock to render me unconscious, then leave an anonymous tip to the police. Piece of cake. Here goes nothing:

"Satoshi, don't feel bad. I'm so glad your safe. I was so worried that whole time. Are you hurt? What happened to you?" I pretended to actually care. No wonder I'm best in the business.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy that you got away from that place. Did Herioshi try anything after I escaped?" Satoshi questioned, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Um… Well… The night you left he kinda…um… Tried to do some stuff to me but don't worry I didn't let him and let's just say he wasn't that happy about it. But I'm fine for the most part. I can't wait until I can get all these stupid tubes out though." I said with a small smile at the end.

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Satoshi yelled with a hard mask covering his features.

"No! It's fine, really. They said that I'm going to be out of her soon." I stated. Man, you have no idea how hard it is not to just reach over and finish the job right now, but I kept my head, never letting the smile on my face faluter.

As the visit went on, my smile only grew and grew. Everyone seemed to think that it was because of Satoshi and company, but in reality, it was because I had just killed him 33.5 ways in my head with more coming.

The rest of the visit went in a similar fashion and the Morinozukas returned home, much to a certain teen's dismay. The hospital had to give him some sedatives, but that's another story.

* * *

When they arrived at their home, Satoshi was still out like a light so Takashi carried him to his room and tucked him in. As he was shutting the door, he almost ran into his wife.

"I'm so glad she's safe. Now maybe we can rest a bit." Haurhi spoke with an exasperated sigh.

"Mmhhmm." Takashi responded while raising his eyebrows.

To the average person, this would be just a hum, but to the gentle giants wife, she knew what he really was saying.

"Maybe, now that we don't have to worry about getting a call that Satoshi is freaking out and needs to be restrained again." She spoke with a smile.

The corners of Takashi's mouth turned up a bit as he leaned down to kiss his short wife, happy that they were finally going to have some alone time after what felt like forever. He grabbed her hand as he released her from the kiss and led her away to their house a little bit down on the main estate, where they stayed, undisturbed until the next morning. Both emerging with smiles on their faces.

**AN/ Ok, I had to put the Haurhi and Takashi thing in there. I just ship them so much it hurts. And yes, they did do married people stuff. *****wink * *wink ***


	12. Chapter 11

**AN/ So I recently got a PM from a reader who was telling me how much they hate what I did with the story and how I should just stop writing it got so bad. I looked at the username and saw that they haven't fav/fallowed the story at all. If that person is reading this, then I say this with as much distain as possible, 'Screw you. This is my story. I am sorry if you hate it that much. But please don't tell me to stop writing because you don't like the little twist I put in. Have a nice life.' Sorry to all of my beautiful readers who still like my work that you had to read this rant. To make it up to y'all, I am in the process of another story named _Why not?_. It is a Takashi/Haurhi pairing. If you have any ideas for either story, you know where to find me. I apologize for my rant, by since you're still reading this heres some cookies. *hands plate of cookies* Enjoy chapter 11: PS. The ending of this chapter almost killed me.**

Chapter 11

One Eri Funiko was released from the Ootri Main Hospital in a matter of days, though arrangements were made behind her back, again.

"Eri I'm so glad you're getting out of this hellhole." Satoshi gushed, receiving a thump on the back of his head from his cousin, Yusachika.

"No foul language. You can't enforce rules if you don't follow them yourself." Chika sneered, getting his revenge for the many concussions his cousin inflicted upon him.

Satoshi turned around pissed at his cousin. Before it could get any more than just dirty looks, Eri decided to step in.

"Ah-hem. Could at least one of you help me with this crap?" Eri stated quite irately. In her short period of time in the hospital, she had received a dozen roses everyday, each a different color, from a certain teenage boy.

"Of course! I'm so sorry don't over exert yourself. I'm so glad that you're going to be where we can keep an eye on you until your fully recovered." Satoshi stated taking the roses out of her arms.

"Wait, what?!" Eri exclaimed. This was news to her.

"Yeah our parents agreed to have you move into one of our guest rooms so you could have more space and 24 hour assistance, if needed. I tried to get you the room next to mine, but Mother said no, so you'll be down the hall in Taka-bro's old room!" He said with a smile, completely oblivious to the exasperated sigh a certain young lady released.

To say this wasn't news to me, would be lying to my own brain. At first I was pissed at the idea. This could make my job a whole of a hell lot harder. But, I started to think about how this could actually make my job EASIER.

"Um… okay… When was I going to find out about this?" I questioned putting my good arm on my hip.

"It… was supposed to be a surprise." Satoshi replied looking sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck.

I don't quite get why people do that. It just leaves them open and more venerable to random attacks. Stupid people.

"Let's get this done and over with then." I sighed as I started out the door shoving past Chika who was blocking the door. I probably shoved him a bit harder then I meant to. Whoops.

* * *

When we arrived at the Morinozuka estate something strange happened.

Part of my mind was saying, 'you know this place, try to remember. ' But the other part was like, 'Of course you do, you've been tracking this guy for weeks. Why wouldn't you know what his house looks like.' I just shook my head and kept walking.

As I started my slow ascend of the stairs to the front door, an over zealous women came bounding outside.

"Oh, Eri, how good it is to see you up and about again." She practically shouted, almost knocking me over with her hug. This woman must be Morinozuka Ryo. I remember hearing about her from Marino.

"Thank you Morinozuka-sama." I said bowing once I was released.

"Sweetie what did I tell you about calling my Morinozuka-sama. Since my mother-in law isn't here I don't know who you are referring to." She said with a grin.

"Sorry, Ryo." I said feeling awkward. Something's you just have to do.

"Eri, do you need help finishing the stairs?" Ryo asked me.

"I actually.." I started, only to be cut off by the older woman.

"Satoshi, can you come out here and help Eri up the stairs." Ryo shouted for her younger son. Though the comment was phrased as a question, it came out more as a motherly command.

He came running out of the house and was by my side in a matter of milliseconds.

"You don't need to I was fine on…SATOSHI MORINOZUKA PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as I was swept off my feet and into his arms, quite literally, struggling.

"I'm not putting you down, no matter how much you squirm." He said with that goofy grin on his face.

I just huffed and crossed my arms. I really want to punch that grin of his right off.

As we entered the house, Satoshi still wouldn't put me down.

"You have five seconds to put me down or else." I threatened.

"Or else what?" He smirked.

"Three seconds and I'll kick you in the nuts again." I smiled at the slight shocked look on his face. He gently placed me on my feet almost immediately. I stuck my tongue out at him at this, and deep chuckling coming from the doorway. I turned to see his brother cracking up.

"What? I know she was serious, right." Satoshi shouted at his brother.

"One hundred percent." I agreed. Takashi just shook his head and walked away.

* * *

"And this is your room, master Satoshi is right down the hall." A maid told me as she was showing me around.

I thanked her and she bowed walking away. My room was pretty amazing. There was a desk, a bookshelf full of books, and a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with a TV straight across from it. I had my own bathroom, which was plus. Tomorrow, I'll start planning, but I'm going to sleep right now.

As I drifted off, I was content with myself. That wouldn't last long.

* * *

In my dream, I was being forced into an arranged marriage with Satoshi. I didn't want to so I fought with him and threw hot coffee all over him.

My dreams continued to be like this. They felt like memories, but I couldn't place them. I would wake up worn out and covered in sweat every night.

* * *

As the days went by, I had figured out the perfect way of killing him. Now would be as good a time as ever. We were both sitting in the library reading when it started:

"Hey, Satoshi can you come over here for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure. Whatcha need?" He question light heartedly, walking up behind me.

"Could you help me pick a book?" I said turning and pretending to gasp in surprise at the close proximity of our faces.

"Eri… I…" He started, looking into my eyes with an almost hunger.

"Yes?" I breathed back. My heart was racing for some unknown reason.

"Eri, I love you." He breathed before kissing me.

At these words, flash backs started shooting through my head so fast my head was spinning. I yanked my head back, doubling over from the pain in my head that was slowly spreading through my body.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Satoshi started.

"Just run…just run as far from me as you can, before..." I barely managed, before letting out a piercing scream and collapsing. Searing pain was coursing through my veins as I let loose one more scream before blacking out, having a feeling that something like this happened before.


End file.
